


Did not know when we met how far we’d get

by Rendezvous_Choni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Love, Smut, Top Cheryl Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendezvous_Choni/pseuds/Rendezvous_Choni
Summary: It’s Cheryl and Toni’s anniversary they’re happy and thriving. Sorry if this is trash it’s my first time ever writing something like this. See the end notes.





	Did not know when we met how far we’d get

“Good morning T.T.” Cheryl whispered as she gently pressed a kiss to her half asleep girlfriend. 

The sun’s rays shining through the blinds making her brown and pink locks glow.

“Mmm what time is it?” Toni groaned half from being woken up and half because she was still tired from last nights ‘festivities’ with Cheryl.  
“It’s 11:00am mon trésor” Cheryl let out as she brushed Toni’s hair out of her face. “Now get up I made breakfast” Cheryl teased.

Shit

Toni dreaded the last few words that came out of Cheryl’s mouth. Toni was supposed to make breakfast for the both of them since it is their anniversary. Normally Cheryl is one to make grand gestures so they both agreed to have a more calm anniversary compared to last years. Well it wasn’t agreeing Toni practically begged Cheryl not to go overboard in the nicest way possible. It’s not like Toni didn’t enjoy last years anniversary but it was just so many luxury and lavish gifts that Toni had no idea what to do with it and it made Toni feel terrible that she couldn’t do the same for Cheryl. 

“Babe you shouldn’t have.” Toni let out a small chuckle. 

Toni had to admit she was a little upset because she wanted to make this day special for Cheryl which is why Toni begged Cheryl for a more calm anniversary mostly due to the fact that Toni wanted to make this an anniversary Cheryl wouldn’t forget. She wanted to outshine Cheryl this year to show her how much she loved her.

“Well I did. I had to atleast make breakfast since you won’t let me do anything this year.” Cheryl teased. 

Toni finally got up and walked down the stairs with her girlfriend by her side.

“Now mon petit amour I tried to make it a small breakfast so don’t be surprised if it’s not much” Cheryl said “Oh. My. God” Toni said in complete disbelief. 

She cannot with this girl. The dinning room table was filled with enough food for a small gathering. There were pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, and any other breakfast item you could imagine but, it didn’t stop there. There were boquetes of roses all neatly arranged around the walls and the most beautiful set napkins and table covers that Thistlehouse had to offer.

“Baby, you really did all of this?” Toni muttered still in complete shock. “Okay, well maybe I lied I may have hired people to place the roses and make the breakfast.”  
“Babe, I love you but, this is so much food not even Jughead could eat it all.” Toni chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Cheryl and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
“Ugh, don’t even bring up burger boy” Cheryl muttered. Cheryl was still a little jealous that Toni and Jughead kissed just the thought of it angered her the slightest. 

 

XXX

After the huge breakfast Cheryl and Toni ate they spent a couple hours in their living room switching from being cuddled up on the couch to Toni taking pictures of Cheryl to Cheryl and Toni making out and repeating the cycle.  
Even though they were still full Toni still planned on having her picnic with Cheryl. 

“Alright baby I have a surprise for you.” Toni told Cheryl. “What is it?” “Baby you’ll find out but you have to come with me.” “Can you atleast give me a hint?” “Hmmm no.” Toni chuckled. Cheryl sighed and rolled her eyes.

As Toni pulled up to the place she handed Cheryl a blindfold. “Seriously?” Cheryl muttered. “Cheryl just put it on” Toni whined

Toni walked Cheryl up the semi-long hike up the hill. When they finally reached their destination Toni removed Cheryl’s blindfold revealing the little surprise that Cheryl would not stop asking about.  
“Oh my god Toni” Cheryl said softly as her eyes began to water from joy. “I know it’s not as great as the breakfast you planned out for us but I hope you like it” “Toni, it’s... it’s perfect I love it”  
Since Toni wanted this to be a surprise she had to ask Fangs to set everything up on the hill and she had to admit he did a great job. He neatly placed the picnic basket in the center of the blanket next to a vase full of roses and unlit candles of Cheryl’s favorite scent. To top it all off their were some lights that Fangs hung up on the trees to set the mood. Toni made sure to pick everything out to cater to Cheryl’s liking. She made sure the picnic basket was filled with all of Cheryl’s favorite treats and beverages. 

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand and led them over to the blanket. Once they were both settled on the blanket Toni reached into the bottom of the picnic basket and searched for a small bag once she found it she looked up to Cheryl. 

“There is something else” Toni said as she pulled out the bag and handed it to Cheryl. Cheryl couldn’t believe what she was handed.

“T.T. where did you find this?”Cheryl said as she let out a soft smile. Toni had handed her  
a bag of Cherry Bombs which were her favorite childhood candy which would still be her favorite candy if it weren’t for the fact that they stopped being sold in all the stores in the Town of Riverdale. Cheryl was more surprised at the fact that Toni remembered that they were her favorite candy because she probably only brought it up once. 

“Well remember when we went on our road trip?” “Yeah.” “Well when we stopped at one of the stores on our way to California I saw them and they seemed familiar but I just couldn’t remember why until later and I managed to remember the company name on the back of the bag. Sooo I did some digging and was able to find their website that sold them so I ordered it but....”Toni trailed off “But what?... Toni tell me!” Cheryl urged Toni. “The website only sells in bulk mostly because they only sell to stores so you might have a life time supply of Cherry Bombs back at home.” 

Cheryl just giggled and pulled Toni in for a quick kiss keeping it chaste. They talked and ate their little snacks and watched as the sun was beginning to set. Toni and Cheryl were wrapped up in a blanket as they sat in comfortable silence. As the sky grew darker Toni decided to finally light the candles and prepare herself for the last surprise she had for Cheryl.

“Cheryl, I love you so there’s one more thing I have for you.” Toni removed her arm from around Cheryl to look at her and reached into her jacket pocket and handed Cheryl a small box. Cheryl opened the small box as Toni was still speaking. “I know that we’re still to young and don’t know much but I do know that I love you so much Cheryl Marjorie Blossom so I got you a promise ring”. Toni stated as she grabbed Cheryl’s hand to kiss her knuckles.  
“I know it’s not great but hopefully when we’re a little older I’ll be able to get you the most gorgeous ring in the entire world” Toni spoke softly as she grabbed the ring from the box and slid it onto Cheryl’s finger. 

Cheryl began to tear up for what seemed like the fifth time today. She quickly grabbed the back of Toni’s neck and pulled her into a kiss. Toni was taken by surprise but released a pleased hum and relaxed into the kiss. Toni trailed her hand into the girl’s copper locks and pushed more into the kiss. Cheryl pushed more into the kiss and so did Toni making the kiss more heated as hands began to roam over each other. Toni laid Cheryl back onto the blanket and flicked her tongue over Cheryl’s top lip for entry with Cheryl allowed. Cheryl moved her hands to Toni’s backside down to the space between her jeans and jacket and slid her hands under her jacket as Toni moved her free hand to Cheryl’s thigh. Toni gently teased her tongue against Cheryl’s then adding more when Cheryl pulled Toni closer. Cheryl swirled her tongue against Toni’s making Toni release a quite moan that went straight to Cheryl’s core. Although Cheryl had been told multiple times by Toni that she loved when Cheryl moaned she would fail to tell Toni that she also loved when Toni moaned. Toni’s moan was music to her ears and she would do anything to hear it more often. Cheryl slid one hand up Toni’s torso to her chest and gently squeezed Toni’s breast in hopes of bringing out another moan from her. As hoped Toni let out a moan a little louder than the last one. Toni began to place kisses to Cheryl’s jaw down to her neck until she found Cheryl’s weak spot. Cheryl released a moan as Toni nipped at her pulse point. Just as Cheryl was about to tilt her had back to give Toni more access they were both startled by a noise in the near woods. 

“Did you hear that?” Asked a startled Toni “Yeah. Maybe we should go back home T.T.”Cheryl said as she got up and fixed herself.

Toni and Cheryl quickly packed everything half from them still being scared and half from the hopes that they could finish what they started back at home. Without a doubt Cheryl didn’t forget to take the bag of half eaten Cherry Bombs.  
XXX  
As they arrived home they could see the living room TV was on through the window which mean’t Nana Rose was still awake.

God damn it Nana

Nonetheless Cheryl began to drag Toni to their room as Toni quickly placed everything on one of the tables in the corridor. Cheryl pulled Toni into their bedroom and closed the door behind them. 

“Cher your Nana is still awake” “Yeah but you’ve made me feel so special today and now it’s your turn mon amour besides thistle house has thick walls” 

Toni wasn’t about to argue with Cheryl especially since she really needed her right now. Cheryl walked up to Toni and Toni cupped the redhead’s cheek as she leaned in to kiss her. Cheryl placed her arms around Toni’s neck and their lips both pushed and pulled against each other each time getting more and more heated. Toni placed her free hand on Cheryl’s backside and Cheryl moved one of her hands to grab the back of the pink haired girl’s neck to pull her closer. Cheryl began to walk them towards the bed never tearing their lips away from each other. Toni flicked her tongue against Cheryl’s top lip for entrance which she allowed the two girls letting their tongues explore the others mouth. Cheryl laid Toni down onto the bed and straddled her. Toni moved both her hands to Cheryl’s lower backside onto her ass. Toni kneaded it in her hands, Toni was definitely an ass girl and she had grown really fond of Cheryl’s. Toni squeezed Cheryl’s backside a little rough gaining a moan from the redhead. Just a simple moan from her girlfriend could make Toni go crazy another moan slipped out of Cheryl when Toni gave Cheryl’s lower backside a light smack which went straight to her core. Cheryl moved to Toni’s neck finding her sweet spot and titled Toni’s chin to have more access. She pressed open mouth kisses and nipped at the area that made Toni feel great. Cheryl made sure to leave a mark on Toni’s neck because it showed that Toni was hers and ONLY hers. 

“May I?” Cheryl said pointing to Toni’s jacket

Toni nodded and Cheryl removed Toni’s jacket and shirt and tossed them to the side. Cheryl went back to Toni’s pulse point using one hand to tilt her chin up and the other to unhook Toni’s bra throwing it to the side when she got it off. Cheryl kissed down the valley of Toni’s breast using one hand to knead and squeeze one of Toni’s breast. Cheryl moved to kiss Toni’s right breast and flattened her tongue over Toni’s right nipple sending a bolt of electricity to Toni’s core. Cheryl placed her lips around Toni’s right nipple feeling it harden under the tip of her tongue. Cheryl teased and nipped at her right nipple before finally moving over to left to repeat the process. Toni could feel herself getting wetter by the minute.

“Please Cher I need you” Toni whined 

Cheryl licked a long stripe down Toni’s torso dipping into her belly button then down to Toni’s jean. Cheryl unbuttoned Toni’s jeans and tossed the over to the side with the rest of Toni’s clothes. Cheryl could feel the heat radiating from Toni’s core, she readjusted herself so that her head was in between Toni’s thighs. Her mouth was watering to get a taste of Toni but she had to control herself and kissed up Toni’s thigh before switching to the other thigh which received an unpleasant groan from a frustrated Toni. 

“Cher please stop teasing” Toni whined she was desperate for some friction.

Cheryl licked Toni’s clit through her underwear which made Toni pool with more arousal.  
Cheryl wrapped her lips around the clothed clit gently sucking on it making Toni throw her head back with pleasure. Cheryl removed the now damp pair of panties and again threw them to the side. She wrapped her arms around Toni’s thighs before licking a long stripe through her folds and flicking her tongue when she got to her clit earning a pleased moan from Toni. Cheryl ran her index finger through her folds teasing her and slowly coating it with Toni’s arousal before sliding her finger into her. Cheryl began to pump into Toni gaining very pleased moans before she added a second finger into Toni.

“Baby please go faster” Toni begged 

Cheryl began thrusting into Toni slowly picking up the pace while also trying to find Toni’s spot. Cheryl curled her fingers into Toni finally finding her spot making Toni buck her hips and make the loudest moan Cheryl’s ever heard which she had to admit could’ve made her cum right then and there. Cheryl sucked gently on Toni’s clit and Toni could swear she was getting close.

“Babe please... please don’t stop” Toni let out  
“Let go for me T.T” Cheryl whispered into her ear before going back down to her clit.

Cheryl kept thrusting into Toni and she knew she was close since her walls were tightening around her fingers. 

“Cher I- I’m gonna cum” Toni whined out

Cheryl began thrusting faster and sucking Toni’s clit at a more relentless pace. Toni’s hips began to buck as she released moan after moan Cheryl continuing to thrust into her to help her ride out her high. Toni swore she could see stars. Once Toni calmed down from her high Cheryl removed her fingers slowly from Toni and made sure to lick Toni’s juices off of her fingers. Cheryl leaned down to let Toni taste herself on her tongue before laying down next to Toni.

“How was that T.T?” Cheryl asked pressing a kiss to her cheek

“Wow...I love you Cheryl Bombshell” Toni said as she cuddled against her girlfriend. 

“And I love you too Antoinette Topaz” Cheryl said before her girlfriend closed her eyes tiredly. Cheryl took a second to admire how beautiful her girlfriend was when she was falling asleep before she too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if I should keep writing or just stop lol. Twitter- @ChoniRendezvous


End file.
